


I Don’t Share

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Self Motivation (It’ll make sense), Smut, Trope Flip, accidental voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose storms back to the TARDIS after being left alone at a festival. All she wants is alcohol and cupcakes, but can she handle what she finds in the galley. How will her discovery impact her view of the Doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

Rose was pissed. No, pissed was an understatement. She was furious, livid, beyond fuming. The Doctor had taken her to this planet, Anjakrol, or however you pronounced it after dropping Jack for a three day visit at his favorite pleasure planet. He had promised her it would be amazing, and it had started that way.

First, they went into the main part of the city. That had been great. She loved seeing how, no matter how far away or into the future they went, that markets and shopping strips were essentially the same. Then, they’d stopped for lunch at this glorious restaurant on a floating platform over a massive lake, but then Rose made the mistake of pleading with him to go to the huge new year festival that was in a sprawling park in the middle of the city.

It had seemed amazing at first, walking hand in hand with the Doctor. After a year of traveling with him, her favorite part was always that, holding his hand. They had chatted with the natives, who looked surprisingly human. The key differences were their skin, which all sported varying shades of pink cream, and their eyes. The eyes were either sharp white or the deepest black she had ever seen. Otherwise, in shape and speech, they looked completely human. However, once the twin suns set and the lights and music came on, the Doctor had pulled her to an outdoor bar.

Rose had enjoyed her drinks at first, leaning against the Doctor’s side as he casually draped an arm over her shoulder. She had been so caught up in watching the stunning fire dancers that she hadn’t noticed his arm being removed. She had noticed, however, when he did his ‘I’m so impressive’ laugh. She had turned around to find his back completely to her, as he was in conversation with two women so perfect Rose felt like her own attractiveness shot down to a three. She didn’t have a right to be jealous, because even though she had some pretty intense feelings for the Doctor she knew he didn’t reciprocate. She knew this, and yet she couldn’t stop the flood of irritation.

So, Rose had tried to order another drink. However, as her sundress was pocketless, he had the credit sticks. She touched on the leather sleeve of his left arm, and he had simply shifted his stance. Then she tried tugging, but that didn’t get much of a response either. It wasn’t until she literally inserted herself in between the trio and asked for the credit stick, that he acknowledged her. Even then it was a “sorry, here ya go Rose.” Without looking at her as he handed her the stick.

She ordered her drink and finished it without even so much as a side glance from the bloody alien. So she had casually let it slip that she was going to walk around. Rose had made it past three stalls before she looked back, and yet he was still deep in conversation, only this time one of the women was giggling and touching his arm. She noted, with some greater irritation, that the woman was about her size and shape, and even sported the same hair cut and color. So, she had wandered back to tell him she was going to go to the garden center to watch the fireworks. The Doctor had just smiled and said he’d be there in a bit.

Rose went to where the fireworks viewing was supposed to be, and she waited. She waited for twenty earth minutes, but the Doctor didn’t show. She waited ten more, before deciding to head back to the TARDIS. Obviously the Doctor had found himself some entertainment. She knew he ‘danced’, and it seemed he had found at least one species to his ‘superior’ tastes.

As angry as she was, she didn’t even realize she hadn’t been paying attention to the streets. She thought the area she was in looked familiar, but she couldn’t be sure. Part of her wanted to turn back, but the infuriated part told her to keep marching. So, Rose did. Then, she saw it. The TARDIS was parked on a corner between a lamp post and a massive tree. She could have sworn they had parked next to a flagpole and a post box, but she hadn’t really been paying attention.

Rose unlocked the door and did her best not to slam it behind her. She wasn’t about to take her irritation out on the precious ship. She had her mind set on two things, the bottle of Gonhalio Ginger wine, one of the few things that got the Doctor drunk and he guarded with a fervor, and the last banana cream chocolate cupcake. It was pretty much the only way she could vent her anger and not risk getting kicked out of the ship. She was going to take them both to the pool room and soak in the spa. Then was going to go to bed.

Grumbling to herself about stupid pigheaded Time Lords and pink skinned floozies, she stormed down the hall to the galley. She nearly stopped when she heard a sound from up ahead, but shrugged it off to the random bumps and bangs that came with living on the TARDIS. The galley light was on, as she turned the corner, and the door was cracked. She pushed it open, and what she saw took her from fuming to crushed and finally through to full rage.

The Doctor was leaning against the sink shirtless. His blue eyes were closed, as his head was tilted back, and one hand was planted on the rim of the sink. The other was buried in blonde hair. That blonde hair led way to a kneeling woman who was wearing his leather jacket and very obviously giving him a blowjob. He groaned, gasping out in the musical language of his native tongue, and pushed at the woman’s head. She made a delighted noise and went with his direction.

Rose wanted to turn, to run. She felt the image before her stab her right through the heart, though she knew logically she had no right to feel that way. Instead, she drew in a breath and slammed her hand against the wall. “Doctor! What the actual fuck!?”

“Rose!” His head jerked upright as his eyes snapped open. The woman didn’t stop, but Rose heard her giggle. “What? How?!” He pulled at the blonde hair, and there was the sound of wet lips breaking suction. He looked down then up again. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“So it’s not some random slag sucking you off in the galley when you were supposed to be watching fireworks with me?!” Rose threw her hands up, trying hard to not let the tears of rage break free.

“No, it’s not.” The woman stood and turned, and Rose felt herself freeze. “Hello.” She gave a wicked smile, wiping one hand across her lips as she waved with the other one.

It wasn’t the woman from the bar. It was her, Rose Tyler, completely naked except for the Doctor’s jacket. “What?” This was crazy, how could she be here, giving the Doctor what looked like had been a very enjoyable moment, when she was also standing in the doorway.

“Did I really look like that?” The other Rose tilted her head as she looked her over. “The dress is shorter than I realized.”

“Rose.” The Doctor spoke, his lips twisting up into that mischievous smile, and she looked over at him, as her other self did as well. He grabbed the other Rose’s hand and her eyebrows went up as she slapped his chest.

“Uh uh. I don’t share, even with myself. So you can just get that image out of your head.” Her words made the smile fall into a pout, like a kid who was told he couldn’t have dessert. Other Rose turned and walked towards her, stopping a few steps away.

Rose couldn’t stop staring at herself. She wasn’t sure if it was inappropriate to be gaping at her own breasts that showed as the jacket moved, or wondering just when her stomach had gotten so tone and her thighs so curvy and muscular. It wasn’t like looking in the mirror. This wasn’t a reversed or distorted image that amplified the flaws she saw in herself. This was her, as she was, and she liked what she saw. “Can someone explain to me what’s going on?”

“If I’m remembering correctly, you’re angry about some fireworks thing. That was eight months ago for me.” Other Rose ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip. “You’re on the wrong TARDIS. Go out to the fountain, turn right, and take a left. Your Doctor is there.”

“Wrong TARDIS?” Rose groaned as she covered her face. She wasn’t sure whether to be mortified, relieved, or turned on.

“Yeah. The Doctor isn’t off with that pink blonde. She was into women and trying to talk him into meeting her brother.” Other Rose reached out and ran a finger along her collarbone. She expected something to implode or the timelines to fracture, but they didn’t. Rose lowered her hands and gasped as she found herself nose to nose with, well, herself. “Tonight’s the night, Rose Tyler.” Other Rose kissed her lightly, pulling at her lower lip with her teeth and the Doctor made a strangled needy noise from across the room. “You go take care of your Doctor, and I’ll finish taking care of mine.”

Rose stumbled back as Other Rose gave her a shove and shut the door in her face. The reality of what had just occurred finally registered. The Doctor wanted her, and her apparently. Warmth replaced the chill of the shock as she touched her lips. She had just kissed herself, and it felt absurdly fantastic. She turned, feeling a bit dazed as she staggered back down the hall to the control room and out the door.

Following her own directions, Rose found her TARDIS parked exactly where it was supposed to be. Tonight was the night, apparently, and the mere thought of that only fueled the arousal already pooling between her thighs. She pushed open the door, stepping inside and shut it. She stumbled up the ramp, leaning on the console for support. The Doctor’s jacket was draped over the jumpseat but he was nowhere in sight.

“Doctor!” Blimey her voice sounded desperate, but she was. She was wanting, needing, and there was only one person in the entirety of the universe who could help with that.

“Rose!” His panicked voice echoed from the hall, and she found herself running towards it. “Rose! Where the hell have you been?!”

Rose had no idea how to explain what had just happened. She opened her mouth to speak, but only managed a very needy sounding “Doctor” as she moved into his arms.

“Blimey you’re shaking.” His arms wrapped around her, pressing her face into his green jumper. God he smelled so good, and his touch on served to fuel her desire. “Did something happen? Did someone hurt-“

“I saw, and they were, then she kissed me, and” She breathed clutching the soft material in her fingers. How could she tell him and have him believe her.

“Someone kissed you, against your will?” She shook her head at his question, wondering if this was the moment she was supposed to press up on her toes and finally kiss him. The Doctor’s eyes narrowed, and he leaned down to inhale near her lips. “Rose, I don’t smell anything but you and-“ his head jerked up and his eyes went wide. “What did you see?”

“This.” Rose slid her hands up his chest to his neck and then ears. She pressed herself against him and pulled his lips down to hers.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Good god the Doctor’s lips felt wonderful. They were colder than her own, by a noticeable amount, but she was used to his hands being that way so she didn’t care. If anything, she began wonder how those cold lips would feel on other areas of her body. The Doctor’s fingers tightened on her hips, and Rose was about to part her lips to give his tongue access when he pulled his away. The look of dazed confusion on his face was freshly familiar, “Rose, what are you doing?” She didn’t miss the way his tongue ran across his lower lip and his eyes went just a shade bluer.

“You wanted to know what I saw.” She moved her hands to his chest again, splaying her fingers over both hearts. “I saw us, eight months in the future.” Rose waited for him to completely pull away, to tell her she was insane or drunk. “And I learned that you have a fantasy.”

The Doctor’s fingers dropped from her hips and he stepped back, shaking his head. “I, Rose, I don’t have fantasies.” The liar crossed his arms and stared pointedly into her eyes.

“So you’re telling me you’ve never imagined me in nothing but your jacket on my knees in the galley taking you into my-“ Rose was cut off as the Doctor jerked a hand over her lips. She smiled against his palm, letting her tongue slip out to stroke his calloused skin. There was no denying the groan he made, or the way he shifted his stance.

The Doctor lowered his hand, cupping her chin as he stepped back in to close the space he created. “That’s what you saw?” Rose only answered with a smirk and a nod. He was trying to find a way to deny it, to brush it off. She knew that look. “I can taste myself on your lips.” His admittance was a bit of a shock. She had expected him to tell her to go to bed. “Did you join in?” His hips pressed into hers, as he spun her and pinned her against the wall.

“No, I kissed myself though.” That image must have been thrilling because the Doctor’s cheeks flushed and his hips jerked against her. Oh it was definitely an idea he enjoyed. She could feel that very evidently. “Future you had the same reaction.” She was about to pull him down for another kiss, but the Doctor moved first.

Rose couldn’t help but yelp as he lifted her by her hips and pulled her legs around his waist. The metal corridor wall was freezing against her back, but she didn’t have time to notice because the Doctor was kissing her again. Not just kissing, no. It was like a dam had burst inside of him, and he was rocking into her as their lips crashed together and parted only to come back together with possessive groaning noises. She locked her ankles behind him, as she ran her hands through his short dark hair. “I shouldn’ be doing this, Rose.” His words were muffled as he placed an open mouth kiss to the underside of his jaw. “But I really don’t care about the rules anymore.”

“Rules are stupid.” Rose moaned as he pulled her down a fraction to rub her thinly covered center against him. “Guh, who needs em.”

“Hold tight.” She barely had time to register his words and grab his shoulders before he was moving. Rose had expected to move this to the bed, or maybe the galley, but hid destination was the console room. “Closer than anywhere else.” He lowered her to the floor and as soon as her feet touched, he grabbed the low neckline of her dress and pulled it down, exposing the purple lace bra she had opted for. The grin that broke across his face sent a flash of heat straight to her core. He took each in hand, eagerly shoving the bra cups down so he could be skin on skin.

“Jumper off.” Rose began pulling at the edge of it, wanting to touch the smooth planes of his body. She had seen them before, but never been allowed to touch. Thr Doctor ripped it over his head and then pulled her against him. Whatever statement she was about to make about how terrific his cool skin felt on her heated breasts was cut off as she was lifted again to sit on a relatively flat portion of the console. “I’ve dreamed of this.” She groaned as his hands shoved her dress up.

“Me too.” The Doctor’s lips dropped to her right breast, and the chilliness of his tongue made her shiver in delight. Rose had known she would feel the difference, but she hadn’t imagined it would be this amazing. “Are you.” He switched sides, squeezing her thighs as his tongue swirled. “Attached to these panties?”

“No, why?” Rose ran her hands around his side, stroking along his back. She had never touched so much of his skin, and she couldn’t get enough. She let her head fall back, whimpering as his tongue trailed up the center of her chest to her neck. She got her answer when his hands shot up to grab the cotton material against her stomach and rip it. “Bit eager Doctor?” She didn’t know how she managed to giggle when all she wanted to do was scream ‘finally’ at the ceiling.

“You’ve no idea, Rose Tyler.” His gravely voice was accentuated by his fingers immediately finding the yearning bud at the apex of her folds. She gasped at the combined sensation of his work roughed fingers and their cool temperature. It felt wonderful, so strange, so foreign, but oh so absolutely perfect. He stroked down, angling her hips with his other hand, and found her entrance with a hungry growl. “I could tell you were aroused, could taste it on you. Didn’t expect you to be so.” He slid his middle finger in swiftly and kissed her as she groaned and jerked in pleasure under him. “Wet and hot.” He pulled his finger back and thrust it in again.

Rose thought she must be dreaming, but her dreams never felt so amazing. The Doctor added his thumb to the thrusts, pulling away from her neck to watch her as she tried to rock against his hand. Those crystalline irises were nearly obscured by how wide his pupils had gone, and the heat in them was almost too much. She felt the tension beginning to build as the combination of thrusts and pressing circles continued.

“Grab the edge.” The Doctor’s request was frantic, and she braced her hands against the scuffed metal. The hand at her hip moved, and she gasped as it deftly undid his buckle, button, and zip before he pulled his hard length out. “You’re so close. I can feel it.”

He was right, as always. Rose watched in delight as he stroked himself, never missing the rhythm of working her closer to the edge. She wanted to taste him, touch him, feel him fill her, and the realization that she was going to be able to was like a trigger. Her left hand slipped as her climax racked through her body. She couldn’t move fast enough to stabilize herself as her vision twisted and her pulse thundered in her ears. She didn’t fall though, because he yanked his fingers out of her, caught her calf in his drenched fingers, pushed her knee to her stomach, and plunged into her in a single stroke.

The feeling of being stretched and filled, by the Doctor, sent her release into a whole different dimension. Rose cried out, grabbing onto his shoulders as he pulled back and took her again. Coherent thought abandoned her mind as he released her leg to smirk down at her. “Did you like that?” He gasped, thrusting in again as he released her leg to let her wrap them both back around him.

“Fuck yes.” She tried to catch his lips for another kiss, but he shook his head and rocked into her again, deeper.

“Tell me Rose, did you enjoy kissing yourself?” She didn’t even have the decency to blush as she nodded. It had been hot, very hot, especially when she considered what Other Rose’s lips had just been doing. “Mmmm, then I have a treat for you.” His sticky fingers dipped between them as he pulled back. Then suddenly they were glistening at her lips. “Open.”

Rose couldn’t have kept her lips closed if wanted to, which she didn’t. His fingers slipped between them and she knew he wanted her to suck them clean. She whimpered as his thrusts sped up, his own lips parting in a groan as she swirled her tongue around and between his fingers. He pulled them back slowly, and then he was picking her up and moving back to sit on the jumpseat. Rose took advantage of the change to wrap her lips around his, pulling it with her teeth and then tilting her head so she could dip her tongue between them to brush against his.

The Doctor must have enjoyed the way she tasted, because his hands went up her back and he grabbed her shoulders from behind holding her steady. Rose grabbed his shoulders for support, trying not to slip on cracked leather seat as he began thrusting up into her earnest. She wanted to move with him, to press down as he went up, but he tightened his fingers and kept her in place.

Rose let him keep her upright, losing herself to the frantic pace he was setting, reveling as he proved that superior strength and stamina he always bantered on about. It felt so perfect so right, and then his breathing stopped. Some part of her mind realized that his respiratory bypass had just kicked in, and the idea that she had caused that made her feel powerful. His lips broke free as he pushed down on her shoulders, pushing himself in to the hilt and stayed there. His eyes held hers, lips parted in a soundless cry, and she felt him pulse inside of her. His release was chilly as it filled her, making her shiver and dig her nails into his chest.

“My Rose.” She felt his gasp as he let her name out in a whisper, and he dragged his hands down her back to her hips.

“My Doctor.” Rose smiled, feeling the satisfaction of what had just occurred spread through her. She leaned forward, stroking the sides of his neck as she brushed her lips against his. “All mine.”

“Forever?” He rocked his hips up to hers, and she groaned as she realized he was still as hard as when they started.

“Forever.” Rose promised, returning the slow smile that he was giving her. The silence that fell between them wasn’t heavy with tension, but with the need that was building in her veins again as he gave another upward thrust.

“Wanna move this to a bed now?” The Doctor trailed his fingers around her thighs and under her dress to squeeze her rear. “I want to see all of you.”

“Yours please.” Rose had fantasized about him pulling her into his hidden sanctuary, laying her on his sheets and making her scream his name.

“Ours now.” He laughed catching her lips with his. Rose wasn’t about to argue with that.

 


End file.
